Froststar
Froststar was a white tom with ginger patches and yellow eyes. Description Character :Froststar is a relatively understanding tom who, despite being the son of a kittypet, is remarkably loyal to SpringClan. He's a very sympathetic tom who understands the feelings of others, and respects their boundaries if they put them up. Because of this, he can be rather emotional at times, overwhelmed with grief when a loved one, a friend, or even a loved one of a friend passes on. When he isn't loaded with work, Froststar is more than willing to sit down with a cat and have a conversation with them, especially when they need to get something off their chest. When this happens, he tends to get a little emotional, revealing his own secrets and things he needs to get off of his own chest...In other words, he isn't the best at keeping secrets. :Like a few cats, Froststar is a rather ambitious tom who follows his dreams, regardless of how intense or hard the path is to reach his dreams and set goals. However, he will not plow down another cat to achieve his goals, as he understands that they have a future as well. If said cat messes with his family or Clan, that's another story. As a result, Froststar is definitely one to hold grudges, and he'll hold them for life, even beyond that. :Not only is he seen as an ambitious character, but he is a remarkably competitive cat as well. Ever since he joined SpringClan, Froststar always felt that he was struggling to fit in...as a result, he showed off what he had, boasting about his skills that he had acquired primarily from training. So yes, he's extremely cocky, past the point where it's irritating. Compliments only build Froststar's ego even higher, however, he'll lay off showing off to a group of cats for a while, once he finds someone else to boast to. Abilities :Froststar, as seen multiple times, has some remarkable tree-climbing skills, as he is claimed to be the first cat to reach the top of Sky Tree...even after he boasts to his mate and multiple other cats, he continues to climb the tree to show off and get away from his troubles. Biography Pre-Roleplay :Froststar is born as Frostkit of SpringClan to a young warrior named Snowshine. While his father is never revealed, he is expected to be a kittypet. Roleplay (2011-2013) :Frostpaw is apprenticed under a warrior named Turtlewhisker, and is noted for being the only apprentice alongside Shellpaw. He spends most of his free time attempting to impress her, specifically by climbing Sky Tree. He is one of the very few cats to climb to the top and live to tell the tale. :As a warrior, he is renamed Frostfire and immediately becomes mates with Shellshore. He forms a rivalry with a brown tom also from SpringClan, and his relationship with Shellshore begins to grow rocky. He and his rival get in various scuffles, resulting in a handful of scars on Frostfire. :Following the death of Turtlewhisker and Foxstar, Frostfire is selected by StarClan to be the next leader, despite his young age. He selects Spottedheart as his first deputy before he receives his nine lives and full name. Froststar lives an extremely long life, so long that he outlives most of his deputies. Somewhere along the line, he has three different litters with Shellshore to make the grand total three kittens. :Throughout his lifetime, Froststar participates in various Gatherings and a handful of battles, including an attack on SpringClan by SummerClan and their leader, Redstar. Even as old age starts to slow him down, he maintains his typical egotistical and young-hearted nature. :Eventually, Froststar passes away from old age and is succeeded by Blizzardstar Afterlife : Lineage Mother: :Snowshine - Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughters: :Soaringsong - Living :Honeydapple - Deceased, verified StarClan member Son: :Lakestar - Deceased, verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Cypressclaw - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Cavernsong - Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandson: :Silentsmoke - Living Trivia : Images Life Pixels Category:Toms